Hollywood world Sequel
by Bad influenceo
Summary: It has been a month since Edward fell moved to Forks and six months since Bella met and fell in love with Edward and they both stay at Forks now. Soon Edward will have to fly back to LA for his new movie. Everything seems easy and perfect but something will get in the way. Both Bella and Edward will have to make a choice that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am baaaack with the sequel :) please I will tell this one more time if you don't like it please don't read it and more than that don't send me messages to tell me that you don't like it.**

Of course by now you will know that I didn't write twilight :)

It has been a month... The best month I have lived in seventeen years. Thanks to Edward I had a perfect time. We were living both at Forks now so I didn't have the drama of a distant relationship. I had my boyfriend with me and I couldn't be happier.

Other than that everything were perfect for me and in my life right now. My dad had FINALLY got over my mother and he moved on with his life. Sue were finally living at our house and we had redecorate our place. The attic had been Seth's room and he was coming every month for ten days usually with a girl with him. However Leah still was refusing to talk with her mother something that was hurting Sue's feelings.

Renee still wanted to talk to me especially after she saw me with Edward. Once I talked to her and she told me to marry the guy as soon as possible, take all the money I could and then divorce him and go partying with her. After that and after I spend an entire day crying into Edward's hug, Edward talked with his lawyer and Renee couldn't meet me or talk to me unless I wanted to contact her.

My friends were happy as well. Rosalie had Emmett with her, since Emmett was Edward's bodyguard and they were both living at an apartment together. Emmett didn't let Rosalie to leave his place when she told him that her parents didn't care about them. He had told her that now she was part of his family and she would never be alone. When she told him about Royce that had attacked to Rosalie when she was younger, he did everything in his power to find him and when he did let's just say that it wasn't pleasant for Royce.

On the other hand Alice had applied to the program for the exchange students and with Jasper's help she was for six months at LA with Jasper. Also Jasper's parents finally accepted her. Actually they loved her and as she was telling us when she was calling she was truly happy finally.

"What are you thinking beautiful girl?" Edward asked and he wrapped his arms around my waist

Oh yes I forgot to mention this. The last month I was pretending that I was sleeping at my bed for my father's shake but when he was going to bed I was leaving the house - with Sue's help - and I was going to Edward's place. When my father was leaving the house to go to his work it was early in the morning so he didn't check up on me.

"Just how much my life changed" I answered smiling

"I thought you were thinking about last night" he whispered and kissed my neck sensual running his hands at my body.

I was wearing one of his shirts and I blushed as I remembered last night. Let's just say that sex with Edward was perfect. I couldn't get enough.

"Edward I have to go back" I whispered but soon I forgot what I was talking about when his hands found my breasts and he cupped them gently.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked and he kept kissing my neck and massage my breasts

"home" I answered weakly

He spun me around and claimed my lips with his and pulled me closer to his body. He kissed my lips and picked me up stacking me at the window and I wrapped my legs around his waist immediately.

He started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing when we both heard his doorbell.

Edward groaned and kissed me softly "Let's ignore it" he said pouting knowing that we couldn't do that

"Edward open little brother I know you are inside" we heard Emmett's voice and I giggled.

"One day I'm going to kill him" he said and I burst into laughing

I went to the bathroom to get dressed and I walked outside a few minutes later. I found Emmett and Rosalie sitting at the couch with Edward and I sat next to them.

"I tried to stop him but he couldn't wait" Rosalie apologised

Sometimes Emmett pissed of Rosalie but she was so in love with him that she didn't care much. She would get mad, yell or stop talk to him but in the end of the day she would curl into his hug.

Every day Emmett kept picking us up from school and I felt the most protect person in the world.

"It's ok Rose besides I must go home. It's Charlie's birthday and I want to help Sue with the cake. We are on for tonight right?" I checked one more time.

Tonight was my dad's birthday. Chief Charlie thought that we had forgotten it but me and Sue had planned a big surprise party. Alice and Jasper would fly to Forks especially for his birthday, Seth the same and we all had gotten him presents.

"Yes we will come over at night o' clock. We will pick up Alice and Jasper" Emmett answered

"I will come at eight thirty. I will pick up Seth from the airport. See you there" Edward said and kissed my lips

I left the house smiling and I was walking toward home. Sue texted me and she told me that she was out to buy dad's present so I would start the preparations alone. However when I arrived at my place I saw a tall, dark-haired woman standing in front of it.

"Leah?" I asked surprise "what are you doing here?"

Well first chapter is up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and for following my story and favorite it  
**

"Hello Bella" Leah smiled softly and looked at me

"When did you arrive?Sue saw you? You will stay for days?" I asked smiling

"Can we go inside to talk?''she asked

We got into the house together and made coffee. Leah was quiet and ey time I was looking at her she was smiling softly. She didn't tell me the reason she returned she was just asking me how am I and how is my life now that I was in relationship with an actor.

Sue came into the house hours later and when she saw Leah she stood frozen looking at her

"I'm sorry mommy" she said softly and she hugged her mother "I'm sorry I was acting like a bitch I just needed time to think and I understand that you can't be alone for the rest of your life. Charlie is a really nice person and I am here to tell you that I understood my mistake and you have my support " she said smiling

"Oh baby" Sue kissed Leah's cheek

"Leah today is my father's birthday do you want to stay? We don't have a room for you but you can stay at my place or I can stay at Edward's place" I said smiling

"Bella we are alone you always are staying at Edward's place" Sue said laughing

"I was just offering. I was being nice to your daughter"

"So you don't just using Leah's appearance to stay with him again?" Sue asked

"I refuse to answer that question my dear" I said giggling

Me, Sue and Leah get everything ready for the party and then we started to get ready. My dad would be home at ten o'clock and we wanted to have everything ready to surprise him.

First to arrive was Edward with Seth.

"Hey kiddo" Seth said smiling and he picked me up.

Lately with Seth we had a perfect relationship we were like friends and siblings. Also he was very close with Edward and Emmett and we were all going out together when he was visiting us.

"Leah?" he asked and he immediately wrapped his arms around his sister

"Leah let me introduce you to my boyfriend Edward Cullen" I said smiling

"THE Edward Cullen as in the actor?" Lean asked and smiled widely

"The only one" Edward said

"Nice to meet you" Leah said excited

At nine o' clock Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett arrived.

"BELLA" I saw a blur and something crushed me into her hug. I haven't seen Alice for a week and I was missing her like crazy.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around my best friends and kissed her cheek. I was so happy she was here, I was happy to have them all around. When I let Alice I was being pulled into Jasper's hug. It was still hard to get used the fact that I was best friend with Jasper and Emmett and that Edward Cullen was my boyfriend.

"Ok guys we have time for this later now everybody positions chief will be here soon"Seth said and we all agreed

My dad arrived home at ten thirty and he walked into the dark house. He opened the door and I smirked because I was sure he was wondering where everyone was. He turned the light on and...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHARLIE  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

We all sang together and we were smiling together.

Charlie was looking at us frozen and he started smiling softly. We had never had a birthday party for him and I was happy that I finally did something for my dad.

"Wow thank you guys" he said smiling. He was always the serious guy

"Happy birthday Charlie" Leah said and kissed his cheek "I hope to forgive me for everything I did or said for you" Leah said hopeful

"Of course sweety. You are welcome here whenever you want" my dad answered

Sue smiled, kissed his cheek and gave him a big package. When Charlie opened it he looked at Sue excited. She had bought him a book that tell everything about his passion... fishing.

Seth, always teasing Charlie, had taken him a portrait that was writting on it _marry her or I will kill you_

I was laughing so hard that I almost forgot my present but Edward reminded me. Edward and I had never talked to Charlie about what Edward done for Renee's problem So we just told him that she will never bother us again. Charlie hugged Edward and slapped his back. That was my daddy's acceptance.

Maybe for the other's he was the tough chief Swan but I knew better. He was glad that his little girl, me, was safe again.

Emmett had asked Rosalie and they decided to give Charlie something big. Emmett had said that since he was taking care of Rosalie all of these years then he should be honoured so he bought him tickets for an exotic place for two persons. Charlie smiled and kissed both of them.

Alice and Jasper knowing Emmett's gift , they had payed the hotel and everything else they would possible spend during their vacations there.

Charlie was excited, he didn't even yelled when I told him that I would spend the night with Edward. I had never seen him so excited... Never

We stayed with my dad all night. We listened music, we danced and we laughed during the day.

Finally we decided to leave because next day Rosalie and I had school and Alice with Jasper and Leah had to return back.

**Not my best chapter I know sorry but I promise it'll get better. bye for now  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody I am back! Thank you for your reviews and for favoring and following my story  
**

"Baby girl wake up" I heard Edward's sweet, velvet voice and I felt his hands on my body stroking me. But except from his touch, Edward touched his lips softly on my bare back and I shivered lightly.

"uh-uh" I refused and closed my eyes tighter

"Come on you need to go to school" he smiled and kissed softly my neck

"I can't concentrate when you are doing this... and it would be hard to focus when you are dressed imagine now that you are naked" I whispered and he laughed

"Get up baby' he turned my body to face him and he kissed my neck softly pressing his body to mine

"Edward" I moaned softly and bit my lower lip

"Well now..." he stroked my nipples slowly with his fingers "you are..." he bent down and took one of them in his mouth" fully awake" he said and got up suddenly " so I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen" he said smirking, got dressed and walked away.

I got up fully awaken and impossibly turned on, got dressed and walked to the kitchen mad. I ignored him completely, took a cup of coffee and walked to the living room.

"Baby?" Edward followed me

"I'm not talking to you" I said

"Come on Bella" he begged "Besides you can be mad now but what you'll do later?" he asked

"Tonight I'll sleep at my bed" I said and now was his turn to pout

"Seriously?" he asked and I just nodded "But baby you should wake up" he said

"Well I am awake but also I am pissed!" I told him and put my coffee on the table

"Pissed or..." he wrapped his arms around my and whispered in my ear *turned on?" he turned my face to him and he kissed my lips passionate

I couldn't resist to that, who could, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. I took his lower lip in my mouth and sucked it deeply. My hands were into his soft hair and I scratched his scalp softly. Edward moaned and pushed me to lay on the couch but I pushed him away and got up.

"Sorry honey time for school" I said giggling

"You are so in trouble" he said and he run after me

I opened the door laughing and I run downstairs where Emmett and Rosalie waited for me. I hid behind Emmett and I was giggling.

"Wow bro you do something wrong if she runs away from you" Emmett said serious

"Shut up Em" Edward answered said laughing and slightly out of breath

"Oh poor baby" I giggled "maybe you are too old for running"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and I gladly went to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Seriously now you will stay at your house tonight?" he asked pouting

"No baby I'll come as soon as I can" I kissed his lips and got into the car smiling.

...

School was boring as usual and Jessica Stanley a bitch as usual. However as I got into my English class one of my friends, Angela Weber approached me slowly. We were always friends with Angela and she was the first person, after Rosalie and Alice,m that told me that if Edward hurt me famous or not she would kick his ass. Well sort of she said it more kindly and sweet.

"Hey Bells" she said and sat next to me "I'm going to embarrass myself and I'm just saying that I'm doing all of this for the twins and..."

"Angela spit it out" I said laughing

"The twins are Edward's fans and they want an autograph, I know that it may be silly but they wanted badly"

"Of course Angela."

"Really? You don't think that I'm your friend just to get close to Cullen?" she asked

"Angela just because you asked an autograph for your siblings doesn't mean that you want to be my friend just for that. If my memory serves me correctly you supported me thousands of times through the years and I consider you as a close friend" I said smiling

Angela smiled relieved and kissed my cheek "thank you see you after class" she said happily "oh and coffee at my place tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded

I had something better for the twins than just a piece of paper.

...

After school Emmett drove me at Edward's place and I walked to the door happy to see him again but when he opened the door his face was like a mask, unreadable and when he hugged me he hold me tight like he was afraid that he might lose me.

"Baby what happened?" I asked worried

"It's not my fault" he said and looked into my eyes "she came suddenly"

"She?" I asked suddenly jealous "who is she?"

"Edward baby the pizza arrived I'm starving" I heard her sweet voice and Tanya came to the door wearing a white robe and wrapped her one arm around Edward's waist.

He immediately shake it off and hold me tighter stopping me from leaving.

However instead of leaving I relaxed into Edward's hug and he seemed to relax. I smiled softly and turned to Tanya.

"Sorry Tanya Edward didn't tell me that we had a guest" I said politely

"It's ok Becca, Becca right? I didn't have much to do back at LA and I came here. Unfortunately my secretary messed up and she didn't booked me a room so I will stay with Eddie boy for a few days... You will coming for tea right?" she asked sweetly

"Actually Tanya we will have tea all day if you wish because I'll stay here with you"

"WHAT?" Edward, Emmett and Tanya asked in unison

"Baby you don't want me around?" I asked Edward and he smiled widely

"Always baby girl"

And just like that I moved in with Edward for a couple of days. Sue agreed immediately to help me so she told to Charlie that I will stay with Rosalie for a while and Emmett helped me to carry a suitcase at Edward's place.

Tanya was pissed off I could see that but Edward was excited and he was holding me all night in his arms.

"I thought that you are going to be mad, that you are going to break up with me" he whispered and kissed my lips

"Never baby. Nothing can keep us apart" I said and curled into his hug "besides the fun will begun from tomorrow but I want a favor... don't stay alone with her" I begged

"I already took care of it baby. Me and Emett will go to the local gym every morning, then we will pick you up and we will return here" he said smiling

"Goodnight Edward" I said smiling

"Goodnight my beautiful girl" he kissed my hair and we both fell asleep holding each other.

I had to be rested... A war is about to start!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I am baaaack thank you for your reviews and I really sorry I don't answer to you but I have exams and I am kind of busy...  
**

"Edward?" I heard her voice in the middle of the night very close to me

I turned my head and I saw Tanya above Edward's face, her hand resting to his cheek and she was whispering his name trying to wake him up. She was touching MY Edward.

Edward stirred next to me and the next moment I heard his voice

"Tanya what the hell are you doing here?" he asked and I was pleased that he sounded disgusted

"I just felt lonely and I wanted to talk to you" she said sweetly "will you keep me company?"

"Tanya get out of my room!" he whispered yelled

It was my turn to make her leave as soon as possible. Pretending that I was half-awake I turned around and curled into Edward's hug. I started kissing Edward's chest moving to his neck and wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Edward" I murmured his name and start sucking his neck deeply

Edward tighten his arms around me and he turn his head to kiss me. His lips were soft against mine and he turned fully to me, turning his back to Tanya who left the room murmuring.

"Did she left?" I asked

"Yes baby"

I stopped immediately and he frowned.

"I was enjoying this" he said pouting

"Edward next time lock the door please. You are letting her stay here at least lock your door" I said serious

"Baby I didn't had a choice. I see her as a friend and she asked my help" he sighed and kissed my lips "However tomorrow I will ask her to leave. Since she is making you uncomfortable she doesn't belong here"

"No baby after I'm done with her she would have get the message" I said giggling

"Well... " he got up and locked the door "Since she woke us up and since you started something "he hovered above me and kissed my neck "how about to continue what you started?"

**(ATTENTION: LEMMON) **

"Edward I can't... I mean what if she hears us?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that he had already taken off my pj's

"Your plan is to make her leave right?" he asked as he wrapped his lips around my left nipple

"Y...Yeah" I said closing my eyes enjoying it

"Then scream as loud as you want" he smirked and run his hand to my stomach the same time he started sucking at my right nipple

Slowly he moved his lips to mine and he started kissing me softly but in passion. I got his t-shirt off and threw it away somewhere in the room. I scratched his back softly and bit his shoulder. Edward growled and ripped off my panties.

"Edward" I said shocked but he just smirked and bit my neck

I was enjoying this but I was so done with the foreplay

"Edward I need you now!" I whispered

As the gentleman he is, Edward shred fast our clothes and he thrusted into me and everything was right again. He thrusted fast and hard into me, biting my neck, my shoulder and pulling with his teeth my nipples. He was a little bit rough but I didn't mind it, actually I was enjoying it very much.

I was trying not to scream because no matter what we were thinking I didn't feel comfortable with the idea that I would be so loud that Tanya could heard me having sex with Edward.

"Scream for me baby" he raised my legs and thrusted deeper into me and at the same time he started stroking my clit and it was impossible not to scream.

I screamed his name loudly and dug my nails to his back, I was so close already and Edward could feel it.

He shifted lightly and he found that magic spot that made me to see starts and I finally found my release. Edward followed me and he wrapped me tight into his arms being still inside me.

I liked it to be that way. It was the closer I could be to him.

**(END OF THE LEMMON)**

After our love making I couldn't sleep, so I got up, took a shower, got dressed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Edward was in the shower by now and I had to refuse his offer for a shower with him.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw Tanya there drinking coffee and when she saw me she frowned.

"Goodmorning Tanya. How are you today?" I asked kindly

"Tired. I woke up by your screams" she said coldly

"Oh my God I am so sorry" I said pretending I was sorry "We are used not to have company" I said smiling

"Listen to me you little girl..." she started but she stopped when Edward got into the kitchen

"Goodmorning Tanya" he said smiling "hello baby" he said and kissed my neck softly

"Hello baby" I said smirking "Edward we should keep it down we kept Tanya up all night" I winked at him

"It's not my fault Bells. You were the one who screamed" he said laughing and pulled me to his lap

"Anyway I have to go to school now" I said and kissed his cheek "see you later baby?" I asked

"Of course honey, I will pick you up today. Wait to grab my bag and we will go downstairs together" he said and got up

As soon as Edward left the room Tanya started to talk but I didn't let her.

"I know what you are trying to do Tanya but I won't let you. You won't be alone with Edward. I will be there every time. And just an advice. Find an other place to stay because when Edward starts his tricks on me I can stop the screams. Have a nice day"

Edward returned, took my hand and we walked downstairs where Emmett and Rosalie waited for us.

"Baby" he whispered in my ear "I'll see you later" he kissed my lips deeply and whispered "to show you more of my tricks''

He laughed and got into the car and I stayed frozen in my place blushing. He shouldn't heard that.

I got into the car blushing and having Edward laugh the entire time to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO I'M BACK SORRY FORMY DELAY BUT I STUDY REALLY HARD. HOPEFULLY FROM THE 13TH MY SCEDULE WILL BE EASIER... **

Edward picked me up from school and we were in the car quiet and he was thinking for something I could see that.

"Baby what happened?" I asked him and he looked at me thoughtful

"I went home after gym and I heard Tanya talking to her phone. She was whispering things and when she realised I was there she seemed scared" he said thoughtful

"What someone threats her?" I asked confused

"No, no scared by the phone call, scared that I caught her talking to her phone"

"She is up to something?"

"I'm afraid so. And mostly I'm worried because of you. She wouldn't hurt me but she hates you and I don't know for what she can do" he said worried

"Edward she can't do anything to me"

"I'll cancel with Emmett there's no way you'll stay alone in there with her"

Edward and Emmett decided to have some brother-bonding time tonight. They were planing to have dinner and to go for a drink alone. I was happy that we weren't that couple who HAD to be together twenty-four hours the day. So I wasn't going to let him ruin his time because he was worried for me.

"You don't have to. I'll call Rosalie and she will keep me company. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure baby?" he asked

"Of course" I pulled my phone out and dialed Rose's number

"You are calling Miss Perfect, yes please?" she answered and I giggled

"Hello Miss Perfect how about to come over Edward's place?" I asked laughing

"Miss bitchy will be there?" she asked

"Yeap"

"Can I beat her?"

"No Rosalie you can't"

"kick her out of the house?"

"Sorry but not yet"

"How about to insult her?"

"Well if it's not so obvious"

"Ok I'll be there in four hours"

"Ok honey Love you"

"Love you too bye"

"It isn't weird that you just said you loved her before you hang up? I mean I thought you were doing this just for me" Edward said

"Edward I say that both to Rose and Alice since I was twelve"

"You are really close. You know that every time you talk about them..."

"I have the same smile in my face as you have when you talk about Emmett and Jasper" I said giggling "Yeah I know"

...

Rosalie arrived with Emmett around nine o'clock and after our boys left Rosalie winked to me and sat to the couch opposite to Tanya. Tanya had been extremely quiet during Edward's presence but when he left she gave on of those fake smile and sat to the couch like she owned that place.

"You know Tanya I was a fan of you for a very long time" Rosalie said sweetly

That seemed to gain Tanya's attention who turned to Rosalie

"Really? What movie you enjoyed the most?" Tanya asked interested

"Well it was that one which you were a police officer and you were after a serial killer and later you discovered that the criminal was your husband" Rosalie explained "I think it was your second movie"

"You saw it at the cinemas?" she asked proudly

"Oh no. I mean I couldn't. When you done hat film you were twenty and I wasn't even born" Rosalie said casually "I saw it on the tv. They had something like a show about old movies"

Tanya looked at her really pissed off but she didn't said anything... well it was my turn now

"Oh yeah I remember that movie. It must have been after your nose job and before your breasts job" I said smiling

Tanya snarled and went to the kitchen. She was murmuring and I was trying hard not to laugh. When she returned she was calmer but not calm enough.

"But I really admire your body. I mean for a person at your age you are well shaped" Rosalie said impressed

"Yeah I wish at my forties' I have your boy Tanya"

"I am not forty!" she yelled really pissed off though me and Rosalie stayed calmed

"Really? Wow I didn't know you were older...sorry Tanya my mistake" I said innocently

Tanya stood up and left the house slamming the door behind her. It was then that both of me and Rosalie started laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes.

"Do you think she'll come back anytime soon?" I asked

"Actually I do. You know she won't give up on Edward yet but we can play with her some more. However I think we have some time before we will have to deal with her. So... how is to live with Edward?"

"It's perfect! Edward is just amazing. And he seems to love me and I love him too" I said smiling

"Great... Oh did you remembered to go to the doctor?" she asked

"About what?" I asked confused

"Bells. We had an appointment last week for the pills" she said

The pills? Oh my God the pills. When I had the flu I didn't take my pills and the doctor had said to wait to get better and...

"Rosalie I didn't went to the doctor" I said "What's the date today?" I asked

"11th of September why?"

"I'm late" I whispered terrified

"How late. You know a week might be from the stress or the nervousness or..."

"A month" I interrupted her "tell me that I'm not..." I said and looked into her eyes

"I don't know Bells" she said and took her phone "Alice it's Rosalie... I think we have a problem..."

She looked at me and hugged me softly "It's ok Bells i am here for you"

I curled into her arms. How I'm going to tell him? How Edward will react? We are both too young for this and he just started his career. He ws going to break up with me and I would lose him foerever. I'm sure. What I was going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I am here with a new chapter. Thank you for reviewing, favorite and following my story and I am sorry I'm not answering to you but from now on I have more time so I'll actually answer and maybe I will give you a little something for the next chapter. For the last time I don't have or I will never have a beta for personals reasons if you don't like the story or the way I'm writing don't read it. Thanks... **

When Rosalie called Alice and told her that we might have a problem I think she meant it more like to call us than to get Jasper's private jet to come back to Forks! But here she was standing right in front of me holding a pregnancy test in her arms and looking at me worried.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked shocked and let her in

"Hey maybe I'm an aunt do you really believe that I wouldn't be here to find out? Now I got this go to the bathroom and we will know for sure" she instructed me

"Alice what if Edward doesn't want it? What if he breaks up with me?"

"IF you are pregnant and IF Edward doesn't want it then you are not alone. You have Charlie, Sue and Seth, you have me and Rosalie and you will be fine! But I don't believe that Edward will let you" she answered and kissed my cheek softly

"She's right Bells. He loves you" Rosalie said

I wanted to believe it but it was so hard to imagine that he would want a kid. I took the test and walked inside the toilet but I just couldn't do it. I really loved my friends but right now I needed him. I needed Edward.

He picked up the phone immediately.

"Baby?" he asked

The moment I heard his voice I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I just let them running down my cheeks.

"Edward" I sobbed

"Baby what's wrong?" I could already heard the panic in his voice

"Can you come over? I'll tell you everything"

"On my way home honey"

...

"Bella?" Edward asked and knocked the door softly

After my call to Edward I sat down to the floor, hugged my knees and cried softly imagining all the horrible things Edward was going to tell me. That I was a slut, that I did that on purpose to make him marry me, that he wants me to leave his apartment and never talk to him again. That he doesn't love me anymore.

"Bella honey please open the door" he pleaded and I opened the door hesitantly

Edward grabbed my face to his hands and he kissed my cheek softly. He wiped away my tears and looked at me worried "Baby what's wrong? What happened?"

I wrapped my arms around him holding him close for the last time and kissed his lips trying to memorize his arms, his scent, his warmth.

"We need to talk" I told him and pulled him inside the bathroom.

Edward sat down and I sat next to him looking at my hands. There weren't an easy way for this so I just told him.

"I am late Edward" I told him sobbing

"For what baby?" he asked confused

"My period. For a month"

I felt him tensed and he looked at me in panic.

"Are you sure? I mean you took the test?'' he whispered

"Not yet. I just didn't want to do it alone" I whispered

"This sucks! It shouldn't happen. What I am going to do? It'll be hard" he murmured

"Hard? It will be hard for you?" I asked furious and got up "Don't worry Edward I'm not going to ask you anything for this. I can do it by myself and maybe someday I'll find someone who will love YOUR child as his own" I opened the door and got out heading to the living room to my friends but two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I fought against it but he hold me there until I just surrendered. Maybe it was easier to just break up right now.

"Bella... I didn't mean what you thought" he said and looked into my eyes "I WANT you in my life, I WANT OUR baby in my life it's just that I have to go in a month and if you are pregnant it will be hard" he said and kissed my lips "But if you are pregnant we will think of something and before you react badly again I mean that we have to think of a way to be together"

"You don't want to break up?" I asked

"Of course not" he answered and pulled me closer "Go to have this test and we will wait together" he kissed my hair and then let me go

Having his support was the best thing so I did the test and then carried it with me at our bedroom. We knew that our friends were worried and they wanted to know if I was or not but right now me and Edward needed privacy.

"Where is Tanya?" I asked suddenly because today I wasn't in the mood to deal with her

"Let's find out if we have a baby or not and then I have a very interesting story to tell you" he answered softly

We spend those five minutes holding each other lovingly and when it was the time Edward looked at it while I hid my face in my hands. Edward however didn't talk and I had to look at him. He was looking at me serious.

"Well?" I asked

"I really hope this baby to have your eyes" he said and showed me the test...

...

"Well well well?" Alice asked hopping up and down clapping her hands "I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Yes Alice you are going to be an aunt" I answered

"Before we start to celebrate... Are you guys still together?" Rosalie asked

"Of course they are otherwise I will kill Edward and cut him into little pieces" Emmett threatened ready to attack

"Or maybe Esme will" Jasper said amused

"Of course we are still together. We will always be together but your best friend Rosalie still can't accept the fact that I love her and she is afraid that I will just leave her" Edward answered and wrapped his arms around me

To everyone seemed something like a simple hug but Edward's hands rested on my belly already cuddling his unborn child

And of course we celebrated. We ate, drunk, danced and played and we listened music all night happy that everything were right again. Maybe I could use the fact that I was having a baby.

"So you didn't tell me... Where is Tanya?" I asked

"Oh yeah... well first of all I lied. I was the one who invited to stay here BUT I had to keep it secret" he said quickly

"Why?"

"When Tanya started her career there were rumors that the director she was dating back then found her on the streets. Rumors started talking about drugs and other weird activities" Emmett explained

"The police were years after her for the drugs"

"So she was taking drugs? I mean it's not right but why all of this?" Rosalie asked

"Because Tanya made young kids who wanted to start a career to take and sell drugs" Jasper answered

"That's the reason she left LA and came to hide here. The police knew that she had a crush on Edward, everybody knew that and they contact him" Emmett explained

"They asked me for my help so I offered it. Tonight when Tanya left the house she called me and I met her somewhere private. She was a mess I had never seen her like that before. The police came and they lead her to the jail" Edward explained

"So that was just a plan?" I said again

"Yes baby and I am sorry for lying to you" Edward kissed my cheek

"You know I was planning to help you in that but since you LIED to me then you will have to deal with it all alone" I told him smirking

"Bells what are you talking about?" he asked worried

"YOU will have to explain to MY dad why I will need a maternity leave from school in eight months"

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice burst into laughter and Edward looked at me in horror... Well that's going to be funny!


	7. Chapter 7

**I must say that I am extremely disappointed with the last chapter's reviews but thank you anyway. So I hope this time you will like this chapter. **

"Edward can you calm down baby?" I asked as Edward looked out of his window for the twentieth time today

It was evening and we were going to my house trying to find a way to announce to my dad that I was pregnant but to keep him from shooting Edward. I really think that , that would be really hard.

"Bella we are going to announce to someone who can legally kill me that I had sex with his daughter, who still is in school , get her pregnant and that I have to leave in ten days. I doubt that I will get out of here alive!" he said nervous

"Ok think about this. I won't let you die and he wanted or not you are tha father of the baby so I really need you. Plus Sue will be there and I think that my dad is softer now that he is happy" I told him trying to sooth him

We parked outside of my house and we got into it holding hands. Sue and Charlie were sitting to the couch.

Earlier we had called and told them that we needed to talk to them about something important so both of them were sitting and waited for us. We walked inside and smiled softly as I sat down and pulled Edward with me.

"Bella how are you sweety?" Sue tried to start the conversation

"I'm good. How about you? Where are Seth and Leah?" I asked

"Outside if you want to call them I can call them"

"No no I prefer to talk in private" I said

"What's going Bells?" my father asked and looked at me "Did that boy did something to you?" he asked

"Actually dad..." I started but Edward wrapped his arms around me

"Charlie, Bella is pregnant" Edward said quickly

Sue was shocked and my dad was furious. In an instant he got up and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck.

"DAD" I yelled but he ignored me

"HOW DARE YOU? SHE IS STILL AT SCHOOL! AND SHE STAYED FOR A WEEK AT YOUR HOME TO RETURN PREGNANT?" he yelled

"Charlie you'll kill him!" Sue said horrified

"That's what I want to do" he said furious

"Dad let him go" I demanded and managed to push him away from a very red-faced Edward

"And you Isabella..." uh uh he said my full name I was so much in trouble "how did you let this happen? I thought I raised you right, I thought that you knew Isabella. I am so much disappointed of you and of course I demand to know how you will deal with this... problem" he said mad

This time Edward shot up furious and he got in front of me protectively

"I take full responsibility sir and I can manage your shock and surprise and of course I wouldn't like to be in your place BUT" he looked at me and then back at my father "That child you are called it a problem is MY child and I forbid you to talk about it that way and I forbid you to talk like that to MY girlfriend" he said mad

"She is my daughter!"

"She's my girlfriend and the mother of my child!" he yelled back

"I can keep her here and never see her again Cullen so..." my dad start yelling again and for the first time Edward interrupted my father

"And I have every right to see her and be with her. You are her father but I am her boyfriend Charlie. She's having my kid. You don't have to like it, you don't have to approve it but you have to accept it if you want to see her again"

Charlie was looking at Edward and Edward looked back until my dad burst into laughter making all of us to look each other.

"I am accepting it" he said and clapped Edward's shoulder "And I'm glad that Bella has someone like you to support her"

"So we are ok?" I asked

"Of course not Bella. You got pregnant, you were careless are you sure you want to do this so early?" my dad asked and I realised I was at the same age with my mother when she got pregnant

"Dad I am not her. I am sure for Edward and I am really freaked out and I want my daddy's support" I said like a little kid and chief Swan melted.

He got up and pulled me into his arms softer and kissed my hair softly "I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl" he whispered

"Never dad... Edward is my prince but you are King" I kissed his cheek and smiled softly

"ok now..." he cleaned his throat and let me go "do you like baseball son?" he asked Edward and sat back at the couch pretending to be the strong man he always was but I saw to wipe away his tears.

Edward sat to the couch with me next to him, between me and Charlie and Sue winked to me and sat next to my dad.

"I didn't know you would that for me" I whispered to Edward and smirked

"Well I would never let anybody to talk to you like this but now I have one more reason" he said and touched my belly softly.

My man was already protecting his child and his girl. Could he get any better? However as I was thinking of Edward's protectiveness his hand was replaced by another oner. I looked at my dad who was watching tv having his arm around Sue's waist but the other was at my belly trying to feel his grandchlid there.

I smiled happily and rested my head at Edward's chest... We were family!


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't go" I begged and kissed his lips pulling him closer to me

"Baby don't do this to me" he begged

Edward had to be in airport in half an hour and he was still shirtless due to our last session. I had to have him one more time before he leaves and I was already depressed. How I could stay away from him? Especially now.

"Ok go but so you know I'll wait for your call" I told him

"I'll call you as soon as I can" he kissed my lips and smiled and then kissed my belly softly and whispered "take care of mommy"

I giggled and gave him his shirt that he wore immediately. He pulled me in his arms one more time and kissed me softly, then he put his keys in my hand and took my face to his hands.

"I know that some times your father and Sue needs some privacy and that some times you want to have a girl's night with Rose so I'll let you the keys and you will be able to come here as often as you want. I want you safe" he whispered and kissed my lips "Are you sure you don't want a bodyguard?" he asked

I had managed to persuade him that I didn't need anyone to take care of me and that I would be always next to Rosalie so nobody would dare to touch me. Also he had seen that lately my dad was OVERprotective so he didn't have to worry.

"Thank you baby... have a nice trip, I love you" I kissed his lips and smiled

"Love you too honey"

Finally he closed the door and I was all alone again. I knew it wasn't permanent but see him leaving was like someone opened a hole in my chest and I fall to my knees hugging myself trying to breathe normally. It wasn't healthy but I couldn't do anything.

Desperate as I was I felt two arms wrapping around me.

"Shh it's ok sweetie breathe" Rosalie soothed me and kissed my hair

"I want to come back Rose" I whispered

"Come on Bells it's just for a few days and then he will be back" she kissed my hair and helped me up "Don't overreacting you are hurting the baby" she said and stroked my hair

"Emmett left too?" I asked and she nodded

I left some of my things at Edward's appartement, took Rosalie's hand and we drove to my place. Sue as soon as she saw me she offered me a glass of fresh juice.

"You need this... your baby need this" she said and smiled

"Sue I didn't even ask... Everything ok with Leah right? I feel horrible but I swear I really care about you I mean you are family and..."

Sue interrupted me by hugging me and kissed my cheek "yes everything is fine but she wanted to stay at our old home. She said that she meant that she want to be again a part of my life but she feels more comfortable there. She went to let her things there and she'll come back. Seth called and he said that unfortunately he can't come this weekend and your dad ordered to call him as soon as you arrive. You know he maybe doesn't like the idea of being a grandfather but he is already ready to step in front of his grandchild to protect it" she said laughing

I called my dad to let him know that I was fine and I spend the rest of the day with Sue, Rosalie and Leah. We ordered pizza, saw two movies but still I could't sleep. I don't know the reason but I had a feeling that soon we would have to deal with something.

"Bella is just because Edward left just relax" Sue told me "Do you really believe that we will let anything to happen?"

"No but still..."

"Hey how about to call Alice?" Rosalie asked

Without to wait my answer she turned on her laptop, logged in Skype and called Alice that thankfully was inside. She answered and immediately we were seeing her excited face.

"Bella how is my little nephew?" she asked excited

"Alice we don't know what it s yet" I said giggling

"I know these things remember?" she asked tapping her temple

"How are you? Forks misses you" I said pouting

"I am perfect. Jasper is so excited he missed his friends and he is even more excited because... We decided to buy our own house" she said excited

"Wow that's big news" Rosalie said smiling

"Yeah I know I am here just for six months but he want to be just the two of us for now" she said smiling

"Are you planning to visit Forks soon?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know guys honestly" she said and smiled

"Well we miss you around here and now that Leah is back and Angela want us to visit would be great" I told her

"I know... she called me the other day it's true what she told me?" she asked smiling

Angela had asked for an autograph from Edward for her siblings. However I did something better. I took Edward to her place to meet her. She was one of my best friends anyway. Needless to say that she was blushing like crazy.

Angela liked him and Edward told me that she is a really cute girl. So so far everyone had met my boyfriend, actually everyone that I cared of.

"Yes it is" I answered

"Hey Bells I have to go but I have a question... Did you told to Esme about the little guy?" she asked and I froze

OH MY GOD I had forgotten the most important thing and how I would suppose to tell her this? I looked my best friend in panic and shook my head terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well my insomnia is back so I decided to write that small chapter. I mean really I slept for two hours and tomorrow I have exams. Maybe that's the reason I can sleep. Anyway enjoy**

"Edward" I breathed on the phone when I picked it up

"Baby girl I miss you" he whined and I could imagine him pouting "how are you honey? How is our baby?" he asked softly

"I'm good and the baby is good. Tomorrow Sue will take me to the doctor to see if everything is ok and then we will go for shopping with Leah and Rosalie because in a month nothing will fit. And that reminds me, baby my dad knows that I'm pregnant but what about Esme?" I asked

"Well I was planning to talk to them today. I didn't want to put pressure on you so I'll announce it alone if you don't mind. All I want from you is to relax, not being nervous and be very careful" he said

"Ok sweety" I said smiling

And just like that were all of our calls. Edward kept whispering sweet things to me trying to make me feel better even though he wasn't there. Once I opened the tv after he told me and I saw something that made my heart to stop for a minute and tears to come to my eyes.

Edward was in front of the camera. "That song is for my beautiful girl back to Forks" he said and the next thing I heard was a beautiful song

**Haven't you heard what's new**  
**There is a rumour**  
**Going around that suddenly I've found you**  
**Better believe it's true**  
**I got a feeling**  
**This is for real and nobody else will do**

**You are my princess**  
**You make me smile**  
**You make my life seem worthwhile**  
**You are my princess**  
**You are the one**  
**You make the sun shine on me**  
**You're one fine lady**  
**You're my princess**  
**You're my princess**

**Haven't you heard them say**  
**I was a prisoner**  
**Buried alive now suddenly I've been freed**  
**But love is the sweetest way**  
**Oh I was lonely**  
**And now you're the only lover that I'll ever need **

I smiled and touched my belly when I saw this and I was ready to call him when my doorbell rung and Sue brought inside a bouquet of roses, a package and a note smiling widely.

"What's all that?" I wondered and opened the package immediately

There were an Iphone and a brand new videocamera. I shook my head and open the letter confused.

**Dear Bella,**

**I hope that you won't get so mad about these gifts and I am not trying to fill the empty place I've left by giving you this. I bought the camera and the I phone because well first of all I want you to have the best thing with you and because I want you to record every change to your body that our baby will make. I want to see the little pumb, I want to see your first stroke to your belly, I want to see your belly to grow. I don't want to lose anything from your lives. It is funny to think of it but... I didn't know how much I wanted to be a daddy until you told me that in eight months I will keep a baby in my arms. I couldn't tell you all these in person because maybe I didn't want you to think that I am crazy but you gave me the greatest gift. I owe you so much much baby. First you are blessing me by loving me and now you are going to give birth to my child. There aren't words to tell you how much Ilove you and our kid but I promise to spend my entire life thanking you... I love you**

**Love**

**Edward **

By the end of the letter I was in tears and I was already calling Edward but one more time the door bell rung and the person that got in surprised me...

"Bella my dear" she smiled and wrapped her arms around me carefully like I was made from glass

"Esme?" I asked surprised and hugged her back

"I am here to take care of you" she smiled widely "And you must be Sue" Esme smiled kindly

"Sue this Edward's mother Esme Cullen" I said still surprised

"Oh nice to meet you, please come inside" Sue smiled

I looked at the two women who were sitting now at my kitchen table talking and laughing like they knew each other for years surprised and I felt like everything were moving so fast.

I didn't mind that Esme came to see me but suddenly I felt overwhelmed but honestly I was also relieved that I would have with me Sue and Esme with me as long as Edward was away.

Edward... my Edward. I called him and he picked it up immediately

"Baby I am so sorry I'll come to take her back" he said the moment he answered

"Don't worry Edward. I freaked out in the beggining but I'm glad she is here" I said smiling

"You are?" he asked worried

"Of course. Both Sue and Esme will help me to do the right thing so our baby will be healthy" I said softly "thank you for everything" I told him meaning the presents

"No baby I should thank you for everything" he answered and I had the feeling that he was talking for something more important than presents.

As I was talking with Edward my hand traveled to my belly to the place where the best thing in my life were and I stroked it gently.

"Your baby missed his/ her daddy" I told to Edward

I heard him gasp in my ear and I smiled wide

"Baby all I want right now is to hold you in my hug and kiss you. I miss you so much" he whispered

"I know we are pathetic" I giggled

"No sweetheart we are in love" he corrected me


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone I am here again XD thank you for your reviews they really make my entire day and thank you for following and favorite it**

It had been two long days since I talked to Edward for the last time and I couldn't find him anywhere. The last time we talked he told me that he would be bussy but I didn't know that he wouldn't have time to even text me. I didn't want to be the type of girl that was with her boyfriend all the time but I missed him and I just wanted to know that he is ok.

I was sitting at my desk thinking all of this when Angela rushed inside the classroom and looked at me in panic.

"Bella the school is full with paparazzi wanting a picture of you" she said in panic

"What? Why?" I asked and the same time Rosalie got into the class

"Someone told them you are pregnant" she said worried

"What? Nobody knew and it's too early to be showing" I said nervous

The only that they knew about my pregnancy at school was Rose and Angela. Rose knew because she was there when I took the test and... and I told to Angela at school. Someone must have heard it.

"Someone must have heard it when I told you the other day" I told to Angela already in panic "What am I going to do?" I asked

"Bella calm down" Rosalie patted my hand "I already called your dad he is on his way here. Call Edward he will panick when he see our school all over the news"

"I will try to find out who told to the paparazzi's" Angela said and kissed my cheek "please don't worry"

I nodded and dialed Edward's number hoping to find him.

"Bella why I am seeing your school on my tv what happened?" he asked in a strained voice

"Someone told them that I'm having a baby" I told him whispering thinking that he blames me

"What? Who? Are you ok?"

"Yes Charlie is coming over to pick me up and I will figure out a way out of this. I can always tell them that they are rumor and nothing more" I said logically

"No, when you start showing it will be harder and I am not hiding the best thing in my life. Look I'll send someone from my personal guard over there and please Bella PLEASE accept that" he begged

"Ok since I can't deny that can you at least send Emmett? I know that Rosalie misses him and to be honest he is the only one that I really trust. Not to mention that we are talking about his niece/nephew and he won't let anything happen to it" I begged

"Bells?"I heard my father's voice and I sighed in relief

"In here dad" I yelled "Edward my dad is here we will talk when I arrive at home ok?"

"Ok baby I love you. Take care"

"I love you too baby"

My father got into the room and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes daddy"

"Who told them?" he asked

"I don't know dad, I really don't know"

"What was the next lesson?" he asked

"Gym" I answered "I couldn't join anyway" I said sighing

"Let's go home sweetie and we will figure it out. Pack your things"

My dad took my bag, gave me a hat and I wore my sunglasses and we were off. Her had four men with him so when we reached the front door they create a circle around me and curling in my father's hug we passed through the paparazzi's who were yelling questions and they were trying to be near me but the police officers kept them away from me.

Finally we reached the car and got in immediately. As soon as I was inside the car we were off leaving them far behind us.

What we hadn't take under consideration was that they could easily found out where my house was. When we arrived at my place we found it surrounded by paparazzi too.

"Oh shit and now what?" I said

"Wat here I'll take care of this"

I sighed and then I remembered something "Dad we can go at the place Edward is renting I have the keys and they don't know where it is" I said suddenly

My dad nodded and we left again heading to Edward's place where I could be safe... for now anyway...

I got into the house exhausted and went directly to the room to take some rest. My dad stayed in the living room and called Sue and Esme to come here late at night. After school Rosalie and Angela came to support me.

"Do we know who told them?" I asked

"We can assume. Jessica heard us when you told me and she told it to the entire school so we can assume that she talked to them as well but we can't be sure" Angela told me frowning

"However we will try to to find him I promise" Rosalie promised

By midnight we were all at Edward's place trying to find out what we could do when the doorbell rung.

I didn't stay to see who was. I was so tired but soon I felt two strong arms around me and I turned startled.

"Edward? What are you doing here?'' I asked surprised

"Protecting what is mine of course" he answered smiling and pulled me closer to him.

I curled to his arms enjoying the safety and the warmth he was offering. Maybe we had a problem right now but being with him was all I needed to take strength.

**I hope you liked it. I know it's short but I am kind busy for now and Iam trying to find more time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**My headache is getting worse by the hour but I am used to it by now :) and here I am :) :) :) :) **

I woke up laying in the most comfortable and beautiful pillow that I could imagine... Edward's chest. He had his arms around me and he was smiling widely looking at me and stroking softly my belly where our baby was sleeping... I guess

"You are really here" I said and kissed his neck softly

"I'm really here" he agreed and grinned

"Edward what will happen to your work? I don't want to drop everything because of me" I said suddenly in panic

"Bella can you just calm down? Look..." he sighed and held me closer to him "since I started acting the times that I did something for me just because I wanted it are limited. Wherever I wanted to go, wherever I wanted to be I had to put my job first. I was always running around for my films. Yes I had fun with my friends I don't deny that but if I had to go back to work I went without even think about it. But now I have a reason to be away. I need to be here with you especially now. I have enough money to spend an entire life with you and our kid will have too" he said and kissed my neck softly

"No you can't quit!" I said horrified even with the thought that I would stop seeing him acting

"Love I'm quitting... I will just take nine months off. Until you give birth" he said smiling

"So you are here for the baby?" I asked both happy and disappointed

"Yes because in nine months our baby will be born and you will have finish school and that means that we will be able to get married baby" he whispered and kissed my hand

I froze in my position and bit my lower lip. Did he really talk about what I think he was talking about? He was saying that we would end up married? I grinned and just curled more into his hug.

We spend the entire day at bed cuddling, kissing and whispering sweet things to each other. Edward's lips were travelling from my cheek, to my lips, neck and my belly. He lied down and put his head on my belly that had grown a little and kissed it softly.

"Hey buddy" he cooed at my belly. He looked around like he was afraid that someone will hear him and then he whispered softly "I want to share something with you... You will just adore your mommy. She is unique. She has long brown hair and big doe-brown eyes. She is like an angel and you won't have much choices. You will love her" he whispered while he was brushing his lips against my belly setting a fire slowly

These little touches, his whispers, everything were too much for me. I wanted... no... I needed him now.

I reached down for him and pulled him to be by his arm and crushed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck holding him close.

Edward's hands were on my body in an instant. He stroked my face, my belly until he rested his one hand to her hair and the other cupped my heated core.

"My Isabella" he murmured and sucked the skin there

"Edward" I whined needing him more than ever

"Your father is outside" he said as his lips crushed to mine and he stroked softly my covered center.

I blame the hormones because I started laughing out loud at the mention of my father and Edward was looking at me. He was looking with the amusement dancing to his beautiful green eyes.

"Baby care to share?" he asked and then he did something that stopped my laughing immediately and was replaced by soft moaning. He put his hand under my underwear and slipped two fingers into me.

"It's... it's.. " I bit my lips as I grind against his hand

"Yes baby?" he smirked pumping in and out his fingers slowly making sure that he is spreading my juices around and he attached his lips to my neck. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me" so?"

"It was funny because... ohhh... ahhh ... Edward please I begged but he stopped again when I stopped talking.

"Tell me sweetheart" he murmured and he with his tongue he was making small circles around my erect nipple.

"It was funny because... OH GOD... because I think that Charlie... oh baby faster... because Charlie can guess that we already having sex" I finally choked out as Edward bit my nipple and add one more finger.

"Hmmm... still don't you think that he would get angry if he actually hear us?" he murmured and he thrust his fingers faster into me but stopping immediately when I was about to reach my orgasm.

He looked at me and then he whispered in my ear and smirked "I really love to watch you cum but I want to torture you a little" he started pumping his fingers fast and hard into me and he stopped again when I was near my release.

"Edward please" I begged

"Shh baby I will make it better... just keep quiet" he murmured and he kissed lower until he reached where I needed him the most. He gave me a lick and I bite hard on my lower lip

And then he was all over me. He was liking, nibbling, biting and kissing me down there again and again making the pleasure so intense. I was gripping the sheets so tight and I was covered in sweat as I was trying to stay silent but it was impossible. Finally I had to bite hard on the pillow as I was screaming Edward's name and I was grinding hard against him.

Edward let me to calm down and he pulled me to his arms stroking softly my hair as he was licking his lips slowly.

"I missed the way you taste" he whispered

"I missed you" I said and started to stroke him but he stopped my hand

"Baby that was just for you... Only for you" he said

"But you must be in pain"

"I can handle it. Sleep my beautiful girl. These days were stressful and you need your rest" he said lovingly and kissed my nose

"I love you my Edward" I whispered tired "I'm totally repaying you tomorrow" I whispered and drifted to sleep knowing that my Edward was here with me


	12. Chapter 12

**A week in the row with a massive headache and nothing I can do about it and as always my insomnia but I am here. Thank you for your reviews and for following and favorite this story :) **

_**"The fact that our favorite actor Edward Cullen left the shooting and run back to his girlfriend in Forks confirm the rumors that the seventeen years old Bella Swan is pregnant. Jessica Stanley close friend of Isabella talking to our reporters said that Bella Swan was sad about the pregnancy because Edward Cullen didn't want the baby but according to Edward's acts that seemed to be complete untrue. However the couple seem to have a hard time because they fight a lot lately. According to our sources they haven't met each other for an entire week. Is this the end of their beautiful story? We tried to communicate with both Edward and Bella but they don't seem ready to say anything yet to the press. We will update you when we know more information about the couple"**_

I turned off the tv mad that they talked about our lives without our permission. These days our lives were hell with all the press on our backs. I couldn't leave the house because of the reporters and it seemed like me and Edward all we did lately was to fight.

He wanted to protect me, I was thinking that he was overreacting and as a result was to not talk to each other at all except if it has something to do with the baby. And I didn't like it.

We had again a fight a week ago and now I was sitting at the couch missing him just because I was so selfish to talk to him.

Sue picked up my mood immediately and sat next to me.

"Sue I'm not in the mood for small talk" I told her but she just shrugged

"I didn't tell anything. Did I?" she asked and remain silent next to me

"Did he call?" I asked again

I had off my mobile so Edward would call at home.

"Nope. Rosalie called to check on you. She can't come because paparazzi are everywhere and you don't need that right now" she answered

"I see"

"Bella why don't you call him?" Sue asked eventually

"He left!" I defended myself

"Because you send him away. Your hormones are a mess right now and with all the press you are more nervous but think honey. He left his job to come to you and he is trying to protect you. Don't give him a hard time. He really loves you"

"I love him too" I whispered

"Then what are you doing here? Go to him and don't let this mess to get between you. Esmé told me that he doesn't eat the past few days" Sue told me softly

"Esmé was here?" I asked

"She is at the kitchen. She didn't want to put pressure on you but she said that she came with her bodyguards if you need to go somewhere"

I got up immediately and nodded. She was right. I was letting everyone get in the middle and I was hurting both me and Edward.

"You are right I will..."

"Your bag is already at the car" Sue answered and looked at her surprised

"I swear you and Esmé are thinking of everything" I told her and I smiled

"I heard my name?" Esmé got into the room smiling and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist

"I'm so sorry Esmé "I whispered

"Go to him Bells. He needs you as you need him"

My way out wasn't so easy but the bodyguards manage to keep them all away and they drove me at Edward's place in less than two minutes and held me to get in safety.

I knew the code for the door but for some reason I knocked the door. Maybe because this time I was giving to Edward the choice.

He answered the door and as soon as I saw him my heart broke. He was a mess. He hadn't shaved and even though that look pointed his green eyes I didn't like it. He had black circles under his eyes and seemed tired and sad. So sad...

"Oh baby I'm so sorry" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling home finally

Edward didn't said anything. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled us both inside his house. The moment we were inside his lips found mine and he claimed my lips. He was moving his lips against mine like he was afraid to let me go.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered again and stroke his cheek

"I'm sorry too baby" he answered

"It's not your fault. It's my hormones. I will try to be less of a bitch" I said to him smiling

"And I'll try to relax" he promised

"So we are ok?" I asked hopeful

"Of course baby" he kissed my lips and sighed "I thought I lost you for a moment" he whispered

"Just because we fight it doesn't mean that you are losing me baby. I will always be yours" I told him and curled into his hug "I missed you" I told him honestly

"I missed you too"

We stayed into each other's hug for a while until he decided to take a bath and I got up to make him dinner because he told me that he had to eat for two days, something that made me to feel more guilty. At least I had Sue that made sure that I was eating.

Soon I had ready salad, pancakes and toasts.

"You really should go to the grocery shop" I told him as soon as I saw him

"We will go together. You should have snacks here you know in case you sleep over" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder

"Do you think Charlie will let me?" I asked

"Why not? It's not like you are not pregnant already" he said smiling and kissed my neck

"Oh no no mister take a seat and eat!" I told him knowing already what he had to his mind

"But I missed you" he said as a little boy and pout

"Eat your food and I'm all yours. The sooner you eat the sooner we can... you know" I smiled and sat next to him

I swear I had never seen anyone to eat faster in my life and after that Edward showed me exactly how much he missed me. Actually he was showing me all night until he wrapped his arms around me and let me sleep whispering sweet things in my ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone not only for your wonderful reviews but because you care about me... **

Rosalie, Angela and I walked into the school trying really hard to hold our laughters thinking our plan. As soon as I got back together with Edward I called my two friends to meet up at Edward's place, we called Alice and all together think of a plan to punish Jessica.

I wasn't something huge or bad but we thought that since she enjoyed to talk to the paparazzi we would give her just that. We were planning to make her think that me and Edward broke up and when she would tell that to the reporters me and Edward would go out holding hands and kissing. In that way she would seem like she was just a jealous bitch (which she was) and they wouldn't believe her again. Of course that was a way to make sure that she was the person who talked about us to the press.

Of course we had told to our parents not to believe a single thing of what the paparazzi told. And we had let Zafrina know as well as Edward manager. We had everything covered.

Rosalie nodded and I went to my first class with Angela knowing that I'll meet Jessica there. Rosalie had planned something else that kept it a secret but I had saw her, Edward and Emmett to whisper things to each other when they thought that I didn't see them.

I walked into the classroom and I sat down. Angela nodded and I immediately hid my face in my arms and I started sob. It wasn't hard to cry after all. My hormones were crazy and I was crying a lot lately.

"Oh don't cry sweetie" Angela soothed me stroking my back and I assumed that Jessica was in the room

"He left me" I whispered sobbing softly

"Bella what's wrong?" Jessica and her stupid friend Lauren approached me

"He... He left me" I said crying harder and looked at them with tears filled eyes

Angela looked at me surprised and slightly panicked but I squeezed the hand I was holding letting her know that I am fine.

"Edward Cullen?" Jessica asked

"Yes" I answered sobbing "He... he told me*sob* that he couldn't do this anymore *sob* and that he wanted his life back *sniff* and that he was leaving me" I said crying.

Damn Edward would be proud if he could see me.

"Oh honey I'm sorry" Lauren said in a fake-sweet voice "And what are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know anymore" I told them in a heartbroken voice

"What about the baby?" Jessica asked

"I have already an appointment I said crying "I don't want anything to do with him" I whispered

The teacher got into the class and I wipe away my tears quickly. Jessica and Lauren went to their seats whispering to each others.

**I guess it worked - Bella** I texted to Edward as soon as I saw them leaving. His answer was quick

**We will see tonight babe - Edward**

**Will you come over later?- Bella **

After our big fight that kept us apart for an entire week it was impossible to stay away from each other. Charlie wasn't happy about spending the night together but he had agreed that when Edward slept at our home that he would sleep to my bed but the door would be wide open.

**Like I could stay away beautiful girl - Edward**

**I love you - Bella**

**I love you too - Edward**

I texted to Rose and Alice as well to let them now that our plan actually worked and then I actually paid attention to the class.

...

_**"According to our source the Hollywood's play boy Edward Cullen is single again. Our sources told us that Bella Swan was heart broken since her (ex) boyfriend Edward Cullen decided to move on with his life and he broke up with her last night. Also as the sources said Bella Swan decided to erase every memory of Edward Cullen and she has an appointment to the doctor later in the week to finish her pregnancy. Edward Cullen flew this morning back to LA without caring about his ex girlfriend or his unborn child"** _

"Well I don't think we need more proves that Jessica and Lauren are the scums who keep informing the paparazzi" I said as I turned off the tv

"So we are sticking to the plan?" Edward asked

"Well for today. Come on, call Angela we are going out tonight" Rosalie said smiling

"Wait what do you mean for today?" I asked

"Well maybe me and the boys didn't agree with your plan about harmless ways so Edward's lawyer did some background for her" Rosalie said and gave me a file

"She is accused for drug use and dealing and there are at least three tapes out there that shows Jessica and Lauren to... satisfy an entire football team" Emmett said

"Wow I never expected this" I told them looking at the papers

"Well that is tomorrow's problem. Come on beautiful let's go to have fun" Edward said and offered me his hand

We called Angela and her boyfriend to come over and all together we went to a karaoke party trying to attract the needed attention from the paparazzi.

"Here they are. it's show time people" Rosalie said smiling

"Edward I don't know if I can act" I told him suddenly nervous

"Baby ignore them just act like we are alone" he whispered and stroked my cheek

I immediately relaxed under his hand and brought his lips to mine enjoying his wonderful taste. His lips were so soft and sweet and I threw my arms around his neck pulling him closer forgetting everything because in this moment it was just he and me and nothing else mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well for everyone who find my story awful and how else they put it... oh yeah that it sucks... DON'T READ IT! Seriously I'm sure that there are many other stories out there that you can read much better than mine and maybe you will enjoy it better... If you don't like it then why you waste your time here? I am writing this story for me yes I enjoy if I have reviews and followers but I am not making anyone read it so it pointless to be rude. Now, I really appreciate the reviews of those who actually like my story and following it and sorry for if I was rude but there were things I needed to tell. **

We were at a karaoke party with Rosalie, Emmett, Angela and Ben and we were trying to ignore the reporters that were trying to pass by Edward's security and get closer to us.

I already could think what they were trying to see. If me and Edward were close after our kiss outside, if I was drinking alcohol or if we pretended to be together just for the press. Don't get me wrong I was totally fine with the entire plan to make Jessica to look like the hateful bitch to the camera but all of those noisy reporters were getting on my nerves.

"Baby are you ok?" Edward asked and rubbed my back

"All of them Edward , they are making me mad" I sighed and leaned on him

"I thought you agreed with that baby, you know that we wouldn't do anything if you weren't ok with this" he said worried

"Bells? We can stop it now you know that right?" Rosalie said worried

"Yeah I know I'm sorry" I said and suddenly I felt like a really bad person for making them worrying and tears started to fell from my eyes

"Bella?" both Rosalie and Edward said in panic

"Baby we will stop this please don't cry" Edward begged

"Edward she is fine" Angela chuckled "It's her hormones. She will get upset and mad with no reason at all" she explained

Edward hugged me tight and kissed my cheek softly whipping away my tears and I curled into his arms pouting. I Knew that Angela was right but I didn't know that the smallest things would make me that upset.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"You don't have to apologise baby. I love you"

"Besides don't forget Bells I still have something for those two scums. Nobody messes with my friends and they get away so easily. I've planned something for our friends Jessica and Lauren. Something that will teach them to stay away from the press" she said smiling

I was ready to ask what she meant but Emmett was on the stage and I stopped to look at him.

"Ok everyone this song is for my girl... that blonde Goddess over there" he said and pointed to her and then the music started

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**I like your style**

**I like your brand new life**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**I like your style**

**I like your brand new life**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**Cuz all the boys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya groovin'**

**Cuz all the guys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**Cuz all the boys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya groovin'**

**Cuz all the guys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**Cuz all the boys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya groovin'**

**Cuz all the guys want to na na na**

**I got a feeling, baby**

**I'm gonna leave with you tonight**

**You better watch me dancing**

**Come closer...**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**Cuz all the boys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya groovin'**

**Cuz all the guys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**Cuz all the boys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya groovin'**

**Cuz all the guys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**I like your style**

**I like your brand new life**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**I like your style**

**I like your brand new life**

**It's a wonderful world**

**It's a wonderful world**

**It's a wonderful world**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**Cuz all the boys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya groovin'**

**Cuz all the guys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya mouvin'**

**Cuz all the boys want to na na na**

**Sexy girl, watch the way ya groovοn'**

**Cuz all the guys want to na na na **

Rosalie was giggling and blushing and we all clapped for Emmett who sat next to Rose proud of himself.

Rosalie whispered something to his ear that made Emmett to have a wide grin on his face. I looked Edward , Angela and Ben.

"I don't want to know" we all said in unison and we laughed hard

"Hey Bella you won't sing something to Edward?" Angela sked

"I don't know..." I said hesitentaly but Edward was smiling so what the hell I couldn't resist him anyway so I got up and smiled.

"Ok this is for my handsome boyfriend Edward Cullen" I said smiling and Edward send me a kiss.

The music started and I danced around singing

**You think I'm pretty**  
**Without any makeup on**  
**You think I'm funny **  
**When I tell the punchline wrong**  
**I know you get me**  
**So I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me**  
**I was alright but things**  
**Were kinda heavy**  
**You brought me to life**  
**Now every February**  
**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali**  
**And got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and**  
**Built a fort out of sheets**  
**I finally found you**  
**My missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance, until we die**  
**You and I, will be young forever**

**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Yoooouuu**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I'm livin' a**  
**Teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on**  
**I can't sleep**  
**Let's run away and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**  
**No**

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance and**  
**Don't ever look back,**  
**Don't ever look back**

**I'm a get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**Let you put your hands on me**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**  
**(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) **

I finished the song and then found myself to the place I belonged. Into Edward's hug who filled my face with small kisses that made me laugh and I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I love" I whispered

"I love you too baby" he answered smiling


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I just learnt that I passed maths - something that I was sure I had failed - and I decided to give you a chapter... Thank you for your support and your reviews. **

I was nervous today and I really couldn't concentrate on anything that the teacher was talking about. Rosalie and Angela had told me that they had a plan to get Jessica and Lauren back but they had refused to tell me exactly what they were planning. So here I am sitting at the class pretending to be interesting in whatever our biology teacher talking about.

When the bell rung Jessica and Lauren shot me a hateful glare and left immediately and I followed them outside looking for Angela and Rosalie. Finally I saw them approaching talking quietly to each other. However they weren't alone. Three reporters were following them and I was looking at them in panic.

"Rose?" I asked when they reached me

"Don't worry Bells" Rosalie wrapped her one arm around my waist and she pulled me with her to the place where Jessica and Lauren were sitting and they seemed like they were arguing about something.

"Jessica. Lauren" Rosalie greeted them sweetly

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" Jessica asked eyeing the reporters

"Oh it's nothing wrong Jessica. At least for us. We just wanted to know why you told to the reporters that Bella and Edward split? And yes we knew that you were the one who told them about that and for the baby" Rosalie said

"Why?" I asked Jessica

"Why? WHY? How dare you to ask me this question you know the answer already. Because I should be his girlfriend, I should have his baby, I should marry him and leave this miserable little town. Don't you see it Bella? It a matter of time before he leaves. I should be in his arms not you, me. I was at Port Angeles when he arrived, I was at the same bar he was he was supposed to see me and fell in love with me" she spat

"And that is my fault?" I asked

"You are suppose to be the little, innocent, girl but you are not" Lauren spat "You are walking around and tempt everyone. Mike, Eric, Tayler and now you found a way to trap Edward into a relationship by telling him that you are having his baby. I wonder are you really pregnant?"

Lauren was interrupted by a hard slap and I was surprised to see Angela standing in front of me. She was mad, her eyes were piercing Lauren and if the look could kill Lauren would be dead by now.

"She is not like you Lauren and just because you had to make several trips to the hospital to get rid of the babies you didn't want doesn't mean that Bella had to do the same"

"Hey bookworm go back to the library to your books" Jessica hissed

"Of course she doesn't have your interesting life Jessica. She doesn't use drugs or she doesn't sleep around like you. Stay away from Bella for your own good because trust me the next time you won't be able to talk at all after I'm done with you" Rosalie said and she grabbed both my hand and Angela's and pulled us away where the car waited for us and we got in.

"Wow thank you girls that was amazing" I told to my friends

"It's not over yet Bells" Angela said as Rosalie pulled out her laptop, turn it on and Alice's face was there smiling

"Hey girls how are you?" she said smiling

"Hey Al we are great. It's time for the second part of our plan" Rosalie said

"What second part?" I asked

"Well there are three videos that show our dear classmate Jessica Stanley in the middle of a room with a basketball team using her skills" Alice said winking

"You mean...Oh my God" I said surprised

"You seem surprised Bella don't tell me that you didn't expect that from her" Angela said

"Well I knew that she was sleeping around a lot but still..."

"And it's not only that. Jasper did a little research and he discovered that both Jessica and Lauren own a little place that they are using as their place. Every weekend that they were leaving and said to us that they were travelling around in fact they were there at that place and they were offer their services to married men. Of course they were using fake names but they weren't that smart to hide all the evidence" Alice explained

"And now what? You are planning to tell to everyone about that?" I asked and the three of them nodded "No I don't want that" I said shaking my head

"But Bella..." Rosalie started

"No. I am not like them, I don't want to ruin their lives. Yes they deserve this but being humiliated is good enough. Please Alice don't do anything ok?" I pleaded

"Are you sure Bells?" Alice asked

"Yes. If they have done something to hurt me then yes probably I would want to hurt them but their efforts were useless. I still have the baby, I am with Edward and I am happy"

"I always knew that you are the best person I have ever meet" Angela said and hugged me softly

Angela and Rosalie dropped off at Edward's place and I walked into the building humming softly a song. When I opened the door Edward took me in his arms and he kissed my nose softly and then he filled my face with kisses.

"Edward" giggled

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes why I shouldn't be?"

"The tv showed that nasty things Jessica and Lauren told you"

"Baby I'm fine" I told him and kissed his lips softly

He hand travelled to my belly - that was bigger now - and stroke it softly.

And then I felt it... something in my belly like I had butterflies in there, something moved.

I looked at Edward smiling and my eyes were full of tears. I just felt my baby inside of me. I put my hand over Edward's and I felt it again.

"Did you just...?" I asked

"Our baby" Edward beamed and kissed my hair.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for my delay but real life decided to make everything difficult for me however my insomnia returned so here I am again :) **

It was that time again and I couldn't wait, the time that I would go to the doctor and I could see finally my baby again. I mean yes my belly was bigger now and I could feel the baby now but I was excited to see it with my own eyes, to make sure that it was safe and ok and finally we would be able to see the sex. Edward was excited as well and he was sure that the baby was a girl. Me on the other hand wanted a boy who would look like his daddy.

"Baby can you calm down? Tomorrow will know" he said laughing

"Oh Cullen don't pretend that you are not as excited as I am because I know better" I answered smiling

Lately me and Edward spend every day together and we were sleeping to his place every night there wasn't a point to be away from each other. Every morning Edward was awake before me and he was spending a lot of time caressing and talking to my belly. When I was at school he was reading books about future daddies and he had already declared that his daughter wouldn't date until she was thirty, something that Charlie totally supported.

After the incident with Jessica and Lauren they left me alone, well Lauren left me alone because suddenly one day Jessica texted me to let me know that she was always my friend and say hello to Edward. She even had the idea of a double date with her and Mike Newton... yeah right not happening!

As for my friends? Everything was just great! Rosalie turned eighteen a week ago, she fought with her mother about the way she treated her and finally moved in with Emmett. Emmett had bought a house near to Edward and according to Rosalie moving in with him was her best choice. He made breakfast every morning for her and when it was their anniversary he filled the place with Rosalie's favorite flowers. It was a while since I had seen Rose so happy and relaxed and it was the first time that we talked - without the boys - about marriage and children.

Alice was now at LA permanently. She decided that the big, fancy town was for her and Jasper was ready to give everything for her. She attend to school every day but expect from that she and Jasper's mother opened a small shop that designed dresses for parties and premieres that was going well enough. Of course she was at Forks every weekend we couldn't have it any other way and we usually hung out.

Charlie and Sue were happier every day and I was happy for them. Also they took the big decision... to adopt a little kid named Harry.

Harry had a cruel life so far. When he was just a baby he lost his mother. As far as we knew she was to the wrong place at the wrong time and she was murdered. His father after his wife death just lost it. He didn't care about his kid anymore and he just walking around and drinking something that cost his life.

Charlie was on duty when the local police found Harry's father dead and Charlie took Harry back home with him and Sue claiming that he would give him to social services the next morning something that never happened. Harry had won Sue's and Charlie's hearts and with Edward's help the adoption was a piece of cake.

Leah and Seth accepted Harry and they already treated him like he was really their little brother. Leah spend every day with him taking him everywhere she could think of and Seth had took him once at New York city for vacations. As for me? I adored him! Unfortunately I couldn't spend as much time as I want with him but every chance I got I was with my - now - little brother playing with him.

"Hey beautiful where you were just now?" Edward asked as he walked out of our bedroom ready to go

"You know the last few months after Jessica's incident" I said smiling

"Ok we are going to the doctor and then we have plans don't forget" he said smiling

Of course I couldn't forget. it was Spring break and we were going to LA for a while to see Esme and Carlisle and we would take Harry with us. Esme was ecstatic to meet him. She and Carlisle had seen him only through Skype but they adored him.

Carlisle and Esme was the surprise. I mean yeah I was with their son and I was expecting their grandchildren but I had never imagined that Esme, Sue, Carlisle and Charlie with Jasper's parents as well had become buddies. They had already been all together on a cruise and after that they were in contact almost every day. I can say that I was enjoying this very much.

"Ready to go baby?" he asked and helped me up

"Ready to win that bet" I said smiling

Me and Edward had a little bet. If the baby was a girl - that he wanted - I would have to let him spoil me - like he hadn't already done that - as much as he wanted

If the baby was a boy - as I hoped - he would have go fishing with my dad... Edward hated fishing.

"I'm sure it is a boy" I told him as we were in the car "Every time I close my eyes I imagine a little boy with reddish brown hair and deep green eyes calling me mommy" I said sighing

"I am sure that is a little brown haired girl with beautiful chocolate eyes and it will be the third woman in my life that I would love so much" he said smiling

We were at the doctor's office after a few minutes and I was already in that bed the doctors have and the doctor was over me seeing my beautiful baby.

"Ok Edward, Bella, do you want to know the sex?" he asked

"Of course" we said in unison

"Ok I have to say that you will have a ..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Well for everyone who find my story awful and how else they put it... oh yeah that it sucks... DON'T READ IT! Seriously I'm sure that there are many other stories out there that you can read much better than mine and maybe you will enjoy it better... If you don't like it then why you waste your time here? I am writing this story for me yes I enjoy if I have reviews and followers but I am not making anyone read it so it pointless to be rude. Now, I really appreciate the reviews of those who actually like my story and following it and sorry for if I was rude but there were things I needed to tell. **

"I won" Edward said for the billionth time since the time we left the doctor's office and I smiled back at him.

It was the first time in my entire life that I actually enjoyed losing a bet. I mean that I didn't like to lose at all but since the time we left the doctor I couldn't stop imaging our little baby girl dressed up in a pink little outfit, her curly hair to reach her back and her green eyes, like her father to look back at me. Because I really wanted to have Edward's eyes.

"You won" I told him beaming at him and smiled wider.

We arrived at my place where Rosalie, Emmett, Sue, Ben,Charlie, Harry , Angela and Leah waited for us to announce the baby's sex. We got in holding hands and with my one hand I was holding my belly knowing that a little baby girl was in there waiting to meet us as we were waiting to meet her.

"Well?" Sue asked excited

"We will have..." I said

"Come on Bella you are killing us here" Leah complained

"A baby girl" Edward yelled

Rosalie, Sue, Angela and Leah all rushed to me and they were talking all together stroking my belly, hugging me and smiling.

After our lunch I took mine and Harry's suitcases, said goodbye to my family and me with Harry, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Ben and Leah were off for the airport. We were going back to LA to spend some time with Edward's parents and of course with Jasper and Alice that waited for us.

...

The trip was fine, I guess. I really couldn't remember anything, the moment I sat down I curled into Edward's hug and fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke up we were at LA and Edward was carrying me outside.

I was awake for a moment to find the car that waited for us and then I fell asleep again. I was very tired and finally we were at Edward's place. I didn't remember much just that Esme told to Edward to put me at bed.

It was the next day that finally I woke up and felt well rested. I got up, made a shower and walked downstairs. I hadn't made it to the last step and I saw a blur and then I was crushed into a tight hug.

"Alice don't crush my daughter" Edward said laughing

"Oh my God Bella I can't believe it a little baby girl, you must be so excited to have a daughter. And don't worry I have everything under control. I will design for her and she won't have to wear the same clothes for the second time. Did you find a name? I made a list with some of them and we really should start preparing her room. I mean she should have room at Charlie's place, here and at Edward's. Have you decide where you are going to live? Are you going to get married before or after the baby's birth we really should..."

"Alice, Alice stop! Calm down a little please" I said smiling "I know that you are excited, probably more than I am but the only thing I really care about is my breakfast" I said laughing and walked to Edward

"But Bella..."

"No buts Alice."

"You won't tell me anything?"

"I don't know her name yet yes I am excited that I will have a daughter but nothing else" I said shaking my heads and take a piece of cake

"Edward have you dicide a name?" Alice demanded

"No Alice sorry but I'm sure as soon as I see her face we will know" he said chuckling "However I do know that I won a bet and I'm planning to take Bella out tonight" he said winking

"What bet?" Rosalie asked smiling

"If it was a girl Edward had the right to spoil me" I said biting my lower lip

"If he wants to enter that house again he will spoil you" I heard Esme's voice and giggled "My dear Bella you look gorgeous" she said and kissed both of my cheeks

"I have to agree with my dear wife. Bella you are more gorgeous than ever" Carlisle said and kissed my hand

"Thank you" I said blushing

"Dad stop flirting my girlfriend" Edward said and wrapped his arms tighter around me

We ate breakfast laughing, gossiping, teasing each other and just talking about the baby girl I was expecting. I looked around and saw that both Emmett and Jasper was next to Harry who was playing a video game and they were encouraging him.

"Bella?" Angela looked at me in panic and then back at the tv

_**"And after the little break we will have here Isabella's Swan mother to tell us more about the young lady. If someone doesn't know who Isabella Swan is, she is the girl that stole Edward's Cullen heart and she is expecting his child all of this after our break"**_ the too excited reporter said

"Renee? No no no this can't be happening" I said and looking at the tv

"Shh baby calm down" Edward wrapped his arms around me

"Edward I'm on the phone with Zafrina we won't let this to happen" Emmett said serious

"Wait" Rosalie said "why not to use this opportunity?" Rosalie asked

"She's right. Bella she ruined your life once and if you don't do something she will keep doing this" Alice said

"And what can I do?" I asked

"Go out there and let everyone know why you hate her so much" Angela said

"Guys..." Edward started

"No they are right if I don't do something she will keep coming back. It's time to get rid of her once and for all"

**Ok I am thinking for one more chapter and then an epilogue what do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone I am back how are you all? I think that this will be the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue and I will leave this couple :)  
**

I was on my way to meet Renee once and for all. I had let her to control my life but I wouldn't stand this. Not anymore! From the moment I heard that Renee was going to that show to tell everything about me I decided to meet her there and face her. Of course the manager of this show was thrilled that Cullen's girlfriend wanted to go there and he was more than helpful.

One hour later the show had already started and I walked in pissed off. The host smiled widely the poor excuse of my mother was staring at me like she couldn't believe that I was there.

"Hello I am Isabella Marie Swan" I said loudly

"Mrs Swan welcome we are so happy to..."

"Excuse me but I;m not here to stay I just came here to tell some things. And firstly I have to deal with this lady that claims that she is my mother. But she is not" I told coldly

"Baby what are you talking about?" Renee asked

"First of all how in the hell you could afford to come here to Los Angeles? Last time I checked you were broke! But of course you probably found a rich, idiot who lend you money. And now the reason that I came here for. You have no right to come here pretending to be my mother. We share the same blood but in any case we are not relatives! When you were there for me? Where have you been when I broke my arm? Where have you been when I tripped and Charlie had to lead me to the hospital? Where have you been when I was five and I had to wait for you for hours and the most important thing where have you been when I needed my mother for my pregnancy? Every single time that I needed a mother figure I was looking around and the only person I could see was Sue" I was really mad and now anybody could stop me.

"Mrs Swan please calm down we can..." the reporter tried again

"And then there is you, the show and the stupid paparazzi that you are following us around. Everywhere we go you are right in front of our eyes can't you just leave us alone for a moment? We have to make an entire plan to leave our home just because you can't take the hint. Edward is an actor but also is a human being too he needs his privacy give him some space!" I yelled

"We are just trying to do our job Mrs Swan" the reporter said

"Oh really? Because of your job Edward had to hire a bodyguard for me and my friends because he was afraid that you were going to hurt me, because of you I had to deal with people who I had erased entirely from life but the most important is that because of you I am afraid that my dad had to deal with you all the time. Your job is ruining lives have you ever thought of that?"

"Mrs Swan because of this job Edward Cullen is famous"

"Edward is famous because he is talented, he is famous because fans of him are everywhere and they know that he respects them!I know that I can't do anything about that I like it or not though BUT if you dare to contact someone of my family or someone who will talk about me without my permission I will sue you" I told him furious and then turn to Renee "We had an agreement Renee remember? I hate you and I never want to see you again!" I yelled and walked out really pissed.

"Congratulation Bells!" Emmett said clapping and wrapped his arms around me that I was shaking "Oh calm down Belly boo everything is over now and you did a great job" he stroked my hair

"Bella sweety calm down, the baby" Rosalie said and I nodded

"Can we go home?" I asked

Emmett helped me in the car and Rosalie sat next to me.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked

"Yes I think. I'm glad you are everyone here now" I said smiling

"Hey Belly boo you didn't mention me or Jasper I'm sad" Emmett said pouting like a big baby

"Sorry Em do you want to go back and tell them something for you too?" I asked laughing

"Sure" he said and laughed loudly.

We arrived at Edward's place and the moment I walked in I walked straight into Edward's open arms, kissed his lips and everything was perfect in my world again.

"Bellaaaa I am SO proud of you finally my little girl grew up" Alice said laughing and wrapped her arms around me

"Bella I have to tell that I am so happy that finally someone talked to the paparazzi about all this mess. I mean we practically stayed all day in with Alice to avoid them" Jasper said

"This didn't affect your career right? I was so mad that I didn't think that maybe something like that will hurt you, oh my God Edward tell me that..."

"Baby relax. As you said my fans make me a star. And my fans will adore you that you defend their God"

"Edward... don't do this" I said laughing

"What I'm just perfect" he said smiling

"Yeah ok right" I answered giggling

"Mommy tell her am I not perfect?" Edward asked using a baby voice making all of us to laugh.

"And me and me mommy and me right?" Emmett said jumping up and down

"And me" Jasper said raising his hand

"I feel left out" Ben said pouting

"Now we are going to marry those guys one day?" I asked Rosalie, Alice and Angela

"Yes and we are going to be really happy" Rosalie answered

"That we will be" Alice said smiling

"But the most important thing... we will be together" Angela said grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here I am again with the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, for following, favorite and add my story to their list and I really appreciate for reading it. I really liked this story but it should end... **

**Four year later**

"Mommy, mommy, daddy is trying to catch me" my four year old daughter run and hide behind me "don't let him!"

I looked her and smile widely. Vanessa Carlie Cullen was a combination between me and Edward. Long reddish hair that reached her shoulders, bright green eyes just like her father and surprisingly energetic like she was Alice's younger sister.

"Don't worry baby he won't get you, I'll protect you" I told her and giggled as she seemed relieved

The last four years many things had changed in my life. First of all the most important thing, my beautiful daughter. Her birth was a really complicated thing because I gave birth to her two month earlier than the day I was supposed to. The doctors had to keep her for almost a month before they allowed to us to take her home. These days were the most miserable days of my life. And after that Edward had to leave for six months for a movie he was staring so not the best days of my life. Fortunately I had Rosalie and Sue that made everything better. After Vanessa was born Sue helped me with the baby so I could attend to school and finally I graduated. I got accepted by the university of Seattle but I never went.

Actually I was planning to but something changed my plans. I had everything under control. I had my financial organised so I could rent an appartement, I would let Vanessa with Sue when I had papers and exams and my dad had said that we could hire a nanny to take care of Vanessa while I was away. I still would see Edward when he could come for a visit and I could see Angela every day. It would be hard but I could do this. However the day I turned eighteen Edward surprised me by coming to the town with Jasper, Alice and his parents for a birthday party as they said. As soon as we ate the cake Edward invited everyone to join him at the garden where it was his present as he had said. I still remember that moment...

_**All together we followed Edward outside and when I saw his present I looked at him amazed. Thank God that our back yard had been the forest and we had plenty of room. There in the middle of the forest was the exact same scene as the Pirates of the Caribbean ship "Black Pearl". Edward had taken my hand and led me on the ship and when we got there he fell on his knee in front of me.**_

_**I was frozen, I couldn't believe that. I mean I wanted to believe that but it was to good to be true.  
**_

_**"My sweet Bella. I had never imagined that a little trip for a film could change my life so much. You were the person that I was looking for without even know that I was looking. You gave me a special reason to live, a purpose to wake up every morning, someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You gave me your life, your smile, yourself and an amazing and beautiful daughter. I would have done this earlier but you were underage so now that finally you are an adult... You know that I can't live without you, those six months that I was away from you and my little Vanessa were the worst months of my entire life... Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" **_

_**I stood there frozen unable to talk and I was trying to control my feelings. I wanted to start dancing or screaming or jumping him but I couldnt do any of this thing. Instead I nodded having tears in my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.**_

We got married after four months having only a few friends around. Nothing big or fancy just us and soon we moved at LA in a house that Edward had bought for us. And there I had the chance to make my dream come true, I became a writer. My first book was published soon and three more books followed after that. I was happier than I could ever be

My father wasn't excited that I was so far away and he was worried. One day as he was dealing with a robbery someone shoot him in the arm. After that both he and Sue got really worried and he decided to quit. They couldn't think of an excuse to stay at Forks so they moved to LA and into Cullen enormous house with Carlisle and Esme. Harry, almost a teenager now was excited to be with everyone here again so everyone were happy. Our parents really often traveled around the world living the life they were missing all of these years and finally Charlie proposed to Sue.

Jasper and Alice didn't get married but they moved into a bigger appartement to have their own space. Their home was near our home. After a month Alice discovered that she was going to be a mommy. The most hillarous thing was that she was all ready to have a baby girl but... surprise surprise a little boy arrived his name was James. James and Vanessa learnt to treat to each other as siblings and they were so bond as they were growing up that surprised us all.

Rosalie and Alice unfortunately didn't move to LA with the rest of us but in Italy. Emmett resighned as Edward's bodyguard because he wanted to follow Rosalie who became the most famous model ever. They got married soon actually they eloped to Vegas. However they were visiting a lot to see Vanessa and James and me, Rosalie and Alice had still girls night but this time we were all succusful women and we didn't had to drool over handsome actors, we had our men!

Angela and Ben decided after school to volunteer as nurses for the doctors who sent them at poor countries where they could help other people and children that needed their help. When they went to a small village Angela became attached to a little girl around ten years old that had been raped and she had lost her family and they adopted her. Her name was Kira and she was a really sweet kid.

Leah stayed at Forks and she had started date a guy and as far as I knew she was happy.

Seth never married but he was the cool uncle for our children. That uncle who told stories and bought presents and always was there for their defense. The cool guy.

So we were all happy. Well except from Edward that sometimes he was terrified by his daughter. Like that day we took Vanessa to the park and after a few minutes she returned with a little boy named Jake and she told us that he was her boyfriend. Jake had hugged her and called her his Nessie. Back then we didn't knew...

"Hey were are my girls?" Edward's voice returned me to the present as I smiled to him

"Mommy, mommy" my four year old said

"Edward don't tease her baby please" I begged him

"But it's funny" he pouted

"Come on we have to go anyway"

"Where we will go mommy?"

"To see if your little brother is healthy honey" I said rubbing my swollen belly

**16 years later**

"I do" the bride said smiling

"I do" said the groom kissing his wife

"What are you thinking Edward?" I asked as I watched Vanessa hug her husband, my beautiful baby was a bride

"I should have killed him when he said that she was his Nessie" he replied

"Come on Edward for sixteen years you hate that kid it's time to accept Jacob he makes your daughter happy" I laughed and kissed his lips

I know and I don't hate him I just like to give him a hard time" he replied smiling

We got up holding hands and went to congratulate our daughter and Jacob that were both smiling widely. And then, still holding hands we continued to smile and walk together in everything that life had for us. When we were together nothing was impossible.


End file.
